Summer
by RED TIGER SKUNK
Summary: Not too different from the first 1 but has some changes. Another trip to Chiyo's house and Tomo has a so called "crush" on Kagura. Does she feel the same? What will she think? Find out in Summer! DONE! :D
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

Summer

**A/N:**

**Me: Yo! EeveeLuvr18 here with an Azu fic. **

**Tomo: YAY! :D**

**Kagura: *sweat drops* EeveeLuvr18 does not own Azumanga.**

**Me: Yes unfortunately I don't and if I did…well let's just leave that in my head :] Chap 1 launching… NOW *\^-^/* XD**

** Chapter 1: Summer Begins.**

It was the last few minutes for the last class of the day. It was the day before summer and Tomo new it.

Tomo kept her eyes on the clock until a voice behind her whispered "You know if you keep staring at it, it will go slower." Tomo looked behind her at Kagura, her rival and, though she would never admit it, the one she had fallen in love with. It started as a simple rivalry, but now Tomo can't get her out of her head.

"Shut up!" Tomo whispered back. Just then the final bell rang. "Ha! In your face!" Tomo gloated to Kagura.

"That was just plain luck!" Kagura yelled at her as the others (Chiyo, Yomi, Sakaki and Osaka) came over.

"So we'll meet at my house at 9:00 AM, right?" Chiyo spoke up, hoping to stop Kagura and Tomo's fight. They all nodded to Chiyo relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXTHE NEXT DAYXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomo woke up with a yawn the next morning. She looked at her clock: 9: 29 AM. "…WHAT?" she yelled. She put on her regular clothes, grabbed her bag (she had been smart enough to pack last night) and ran out the door yelling " Bye, mom see you in a few days!" Then she bolted for Chiyo's house.

"Where is she?" Yomi said looking at her watch: 9:34 AM. Everyone was waiting for Tomo. Then they heard panting and saw Tomo running through Chiyo's gate.

"Sorry *pant* I'm *pant* late" she said out of breath.

"Forget it let's just get going." Yomi said getting in the car.(Chiyo rented it again)

In the car Yomi was driving, Sakaki in the passenger side as she looked out the window, Osaka and Chiyo in the 1st set of chairs- with Chiyo trying to explain that potatoes don't grow on trees-and Tomo with Kagura in the back. Kagura had fallen asleep on Tomo's shoulder. Tomo didn't mind her their she actually was smiling happily thinking: _Yomi take as long as you need…_

**A/N:**

**Me: Chap 1 up dudes! Plz review! Sorry it's so short, I'm not a long kinda person. XP **

**Tomo:*heavenly bliss***

**Kagura: Plz tune into the next chapter**

**Me: What she said! EeeveeLuvr18 out!**

**-EeveeLuvr18**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Night? Kagura's POV

Summer

**Me: Aloha! :D I come bearing…umm **

**Kagura: Chapter 2?**

**Me:Oh yeah! Right! Chapter 2! And for all ya'll who didn't review I just really like to say: ! I just luv reviews(dont even care if they're anonomous! Or flares :] ) and if it's too short, too bad! It's short sweet and to the point. C: So enjoy! *\^-^/***

**Kagura: Jeeze your almost as annoying as Tomo…**

**Tomo and Me: HEY!**

**Yomi: Well it's true…**

**Tomo and Me: Butt out Yomi!**

**Yomi: What was that?**

**Tomo: *flinches* N-Nothing…**

**Me: Well better get this moving**

**Yomi: EeveeLuvr18 does not and never will own Azumanga Daioh. **

**Me: Because if I did I wouldn't hav stopped the show! ):**

**Chapter 2: Good Night?**

It only took an hour for the gang to show up at Chiyo's and where now at the door. Chiyo took out the key and Yomi saw Tomo look at it. Yomi was about to say something that Tomo knew was "Sakaki!" But instead she yelled "Kagura!" and said knucklehead grabbed Tomo and held her tight. Tomo felt Kagura's chest on her back. To which Tomo blushed and smirked slightly. Kagura looked down at her raised an eyebrow. She was about to say something when Chiyo exclaimed "Got it!" and opened the door.

Before Kagura could ask why Tomo was blushing she ran in with her bags, leaving a confused Kagura.

After a few hours at the beach it was know dark out "Aww, can't we stay longer?" Tomo whined, who was watching everyone pack up.

"Why don't you just shut up and help us pack up?" Yomi yelled at her.

"Hmph…" was her only response. They all made it back to Chiyo's and (after Tomo made them play games such as truth or dare)were know unfolding their sleeping bags. Chiyo turned off the light and went to sleep right away(**A/N:Hey its 12:00 AM, what do ya expect?**).

Tomo still whined as she got into hers. _At least I'm next to Kagura…_Tomo thought smirking again.

Everyone was know sleeping contently. Except Kagura who was rudely awakened. She opened one eye with a groan. She looked down and blushed.

Tomo was clinging to Kagura for dear life. Tomo's arms were wrapped around her waist and her head sleeping on her chest. Kagura wanted to push Tomo off, but her body wouldn't listen. Instead her right arm came onto Tomo's shoulder's. Kagura thought and looked at the clinging girl. Kagura's blush depened. She loved Tomo since they met, but no way in hell was she gonna admit that to anyone else_. _She kissed Tomo on the head and whispered "Good night Tomo." She was about to go back to sleep when Tomo's lips met hers. Kagura went wide eyed.

**Me:Well? Did Tomo plan all this? Or was she asleep the whole time? What will Kagura do? Reject or not? Read chap 3 for all these answers and more! ):D Heh chap 3 will be from Tomo's POV when this all went down and after. So stay tuned! Peace out dudes and dudets! :D**

**Kagura: EEVEE!**

**Me: YIPE!**

**Kagura: GET BACK YOU LITTLE RUNT!**

**Me: EIIIIIIII! I gotta go now see ya later! Now Kagura c-calm down!**

**Kagura: YOUR DEAD!**

**Me: CRAP!**

**-EeveeLuvr18**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Night? Tomo's POV

Summer

**Me: OK EeveeLuvr18 is back with the final chapter! Well I think so anyways…**

**Kagura: How do you not know when your done?**

**Me: If da ppl wants another chapter then I'll suck up my writers block and make a sequel or somthin…**

**Tomo: I like the sequel idea!**

**Me: T-T You would Tomo…**

**Tomo: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Kagura: EeveeLuvr18 doesn't own us or the show**

**Tomo: Only Kagura can own me!3**

**Kagura:Yea-Wait! WHAT?**

**Chapter 3**

Tomo's POV

Tomo was lying awake with her eyes closed. _UGH! I don't wanna go to sleep…_ she whined in her head. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Kagura.

Tomo's eyes were traveling around her when she got an idea. She smirked evilly. Starting her plan of action she closed her eyes like she was sleeping and carefully scooted over to Kagura. Tomo's arms went around Kagura's waste and she put her head on her chest. _Now I might be able to sleep…_ she thought as she felt movement from Kagura. _CRAP!_ Her head screamed. She had a feeling this would happen so, she just acted like this happened in her sleep.

Tomo was in utter shock when Kagura put her arm around her shoulders. Not that she minded of course.

Kagura mumbled "Good night, Tomo" and kissed her head**(A/N:That's wat I did right?). **Tomo's eyes shot open and she pulled Kagura into a kiss. (her eyes closed at that moment sorry)

Kagura's POV

Kagura went wide eyed as Tomo kept kissing her. She got a little annoyed with herself as her arm went from her shoulder to Tomo's waist, pulling her closer. As Tomo's went around her neck.

No 1s POV

The two new they couldn't last like this forever so they stopped the kiss gasping for air.

They're eyes stared at each others unblinking. Tomo broke the silence.

"You're a good kisser Kagura." Tomo said simply with her usual smile. She didn't bother whispering, they were in different rooms from the others. Osaka and Chiyo, Sakaki and Yomi, and Tomo with Kagura. Tomo hid her happiness when she heard Yomi make the groups.

Kagura blushed at Tomo's comment. Making Tomo laugh. "W-What's so funny?" Kagura asked her blush deepening when Tomo laughed.

Tomo smiled at her and put her forehead to hers. "You of course, your cute when you blush." Kagura got chills when she heard Tomo say she was cute.

Kagura pulled her into another kiss to which Tomo happily kissed back. "Ya know I always wanted to do this when we fight." Kagura said when they broke for air. It was Tomo's turn to blush.

"I thought you were hot when we first met" Tomo said with a grin. Kagura grinned back. After a few more kisses they both held each other lovingly. Tomo on top with her head happily perched on Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura was almost fully asleep when she heard Tomo mumble sleepily"I love you, Kagura."

Kagura smiled warmly at her "I love you too, Takino." She replied as they both drifted into a blissful sleep. _Best summer ever…_ they both thought.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Me: Well? Plz review it!**

**Kagura:*blushes***

**Tomo:3 I luvs you Kagy*hugs kagura***

**Kagura:-_-;**

**Me: Finally done!**

**Yomi: Took you this long to finish that short of a story?**

**Me: YES! Like I said up there-^ If u want a sequel Ill do it**

**Kagura: NO!**

**Tomo:*heart broken***

**Kagura: o-O! Sorry!**

**Tomo:*hugs her again***

**Kagura: -_-**

**Me and Yomi: Bye!**

**-EeveeLuvr18**


End file.
